


Who took Makoto's v-card?

by Pegasive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Kuwaegi, M/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Not Actually Smut, Oneshot, Platonic Naegiri, Sexual References, Yes the ship name is Kuwaegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasive/pseuds/Pegasive
Summary: "So Makoto," Junko began taking a bite of her sandwich, "Who fucked you?"Everyone's eyes soon turned to Junko in confusion and intrigue."Huh?" Makoto said confused."I said who fucked you.""I-I..."
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 227





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Who could it have been? (○口○ )

"So who fucked you?" Junko asked taking a bit of her sandwich.

Everyone at table suddenly turned to Junko in confusion.

"Huh?" Makoto said confused.

"I asked who fucked you."

Makoto blushed and sighed.

_"How did this happen to me?"_

(10 minutes earlier)

It was lunch time at Hope's Peak and the lunchroom was as packed as always. All the students had lunch at the same time, so the lunch room was typically filled up. At one long table, labeled Class 78, there were 15 students who were enjoying their lunch.

"Oh my god, you guys should have seen the janitor's face when he was hit by that cake. It was hilarious!!" Leon shouted laughing.

"I can't believe it actually worked!" Mondo said, "Your pranks usually never work."

"Excuse me?' 

"Anyways... where did you get the cake. I didn't know the school makes them." Celeste asked intrigued.

"Oh I just got it from the bakery that Sayaka's mom owns." Leon said smiling.

"Sayaka, you helped him with this?" Sakura asked confused.

Sayaka blushed and looked down.

"Well he kept bothering me so..." Sayaka began.

"PRANKING THE SCHOOL STAFF BY HAVING CAKE SMEARED ON THEIR FACE IS UNACCEPTABLE!! I'M GONNA HAVE TO REPORT YOU TO THE HEADMASTER!!!" Taka shouted.

"Hey don't be a snitch!" Aoi said angrily.

"Yeah and I don't care if you report it to the headmaster... I can just have Kyoko cover for me." Leon said confidently.

"And why would I do that?" Kyoko said with a dry face.

"Because I'll ask Makoto to tell you to do it and I know you can't say no to him."

Kyoko sighed.

"Hey speaking of Makoto... does anyone know where he is?" Aoi asked in confusion.

Everyone looked around and found the brunette missing.

"That's strange... he usually always shows up." Hifumi said.

"What if something happened to him?" Chihiro nervously said.

"I doubt it. He's probably just helping another student or whatever." Kyoko answered.

But before anyone else can say anything, Makoto suddenly showed up to the table.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late... I had to give something to a teacher."

Makoto then went next to Kyoko and winced as he sat down on the seat. 

"Hey you okay?" Kyoko asked noticing Makoto's discomfort.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... just a little tired from running that's all."

Makoto then grabbed a piece of Kyoko's lunch as began to eat it.

"Why don't you get your own lunch Makoto? It's free after all." Hifumi asked curiously

"Ehh I don't feel like it. Plus I'm sure Kyoko doesn't mind." Makoto said smiling.

Kyoko rolled her eyes but allowed Makoto to continue to steal her food.

"Hey umm I was wondering something Makoto?" Aoi asked.

"What is it Hina?"

"Well me and Sakura were watching a movie last night and we wanted to invite you but you wouldn't answer your door." Aoi stated.

"Oh sorry about that. I wasn't in my room last night." Makoto said sheepishly.

"Then where were you?" Sakura asked interested.

"Uhh nowhere... it doesn't matter." Makoto said blushing.

 _"Hmm..."_ Junko thought as her Ultimate Analyst abilities quickly analyzed the situation. _"Interesting... very interesting."_

"Hey Makoto, can I see your phone real quick?" Junko asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Okay sure I guess." Makoto said as he handed his phone to her. "What do you want to..."

But before Makoto could finish his sentence, Junko harshly slapped his phone and it fell to the ground a few feet away from the table.

"What the heck?" Mondo asked confused.

"Oh shit! My bad Makoto... I guess my hand slipped. I'm sorry." Junko said looking "guilty".

"Oh umm it's okay." Makoto said as he turned around to grab his phone.

"What was that about?" Mukuro asked whispering in Junko's ear. She knew that her sister dropped Makoto's phone on purpose but couldn't understand why.

"You'll see." Junko simply said.

Mukuro watched as Makoto turned around and kneeled down and picked up his phone. She couldn't help but notice the discomfort in his face as he bent down. _"_ _Did he get hurt in some way?"_ Mukuro thought worriedly. " _And more importantly, why would Junko care if Makoto got hurt?"_

Soon enough Makoto sat back in his seat, still wincing in slight discomfort.

After that the conversation went back to normal and everyone soon forgot about the whole phone incident. That was until _she_ decided to speak again.

"So Makoto," Junko began taking a bite of her sandwich, "Who fucked you?"

Everyone's eyes soon turned to Junko in confusion and intrigue.

"Huh?" Makoto said confused.

"I said who fucked you."

"I-I..." Makoto said as he began blushing.

"Wait so you're saying someone here had sex with Makoto?" Aoi asked in shock.

"Yep."

"What? That's crazy talk!" Taka said. "Makoto would never do something so indecent!"

"Y-Yeah... he would never. Plus he's not gay!" Sayaka said defending Makoto. The idea that her crush would do something like this disgusted her.

"Well I never said he was gay. For all we know it could have been a girl with a strap-on." Junko said laughing. "After all, Makoto does give off intense omega male vibes."

Makoto blushed at the statement and turned his head away from the fashionista.

"Let's suppose what you say is true. Do you have any evidence to support it?" Kyoko asked intrigued. It's not everyday that she hears rumors that her best friend is having sex with others.

"Of course I do Miss Detective!" Junko said. "Now let's get on to the class trial!"

"The what?" Leon said confused.

"Pupupu. Did I say that out loud?" Junko smiled sheepishly. "What I mean was... you guys ready to hear my argument!"

"Girl we've been waiting," Aoi said excited, "What makes you think someone had sex with Makoto?"

Junko smiled.

"Okay time to listen up kiddies."


	2. The Details

"Now if we recall, when Makoto came in he was acting pretty weird wasn't he. He was limping when he was walking." Junko said putting her teacher persona on.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Leon grumbled.

"Yeah but I thought it was just because he was tired or something." Hiro said.

"What if he was lying?" Junko asked with her hands in front of her face.

"Oh god. Now she's switching characters." Mondo complained.

"Please, Makoto lying? I doubt that'll ever happen. And if it did then it would have obvious he was lying." Byakuya said.

"Well hear me out. He also wasn't in his room last night and wouldn't tell us where he was." Junko said. "Now Makoto... where were you last night?"

"Umm... I was just... uhh..." Makoto said stuttering with his words.

'I knew it! You were in someone else's dorm having sex!" Junko declared.

"Hold on... how do we know this is really true." Celeste questioned. "This evidence is all circumstantial is it not?"

Makoto signed and slightly smiled at Celeste who was defending him.

"Ooh defending yourself? I bet it was you who fucked him!' Toko claimed pointing her finger at Celeste.

"Yeah you would be totally into that BDSM stuff!" Hiro said.

Celeste growled as she felt her composure slight quiver.

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Celeste simply said.

"Well I have more evidence that shows Makoto having sex last night!" Junko said in her cutesy voice.

"Guys do we really have to talk about this?" Makoto said trying to change the topic.

"Hell yeah we do! We gotta figure out who fucked your tiny little ass!" Junko said getting into her rock star persona.

"T-Tiny?" Makoto said a bit offended at the statement. He knows he's small, but is he really THAT small.

"Anyways I've noticed how Makoto's jacket is zipped up higher than before." Junko said. "Am I right about that?"

Everyone soon turned to look at the luckster who blushed in response.

"Now that you mention it... yes it does look more zipped up." Sakura said.

"Yeah he's covering his neck!" Hifumi shouted.

It took a few moments, but soon all the students knew what Junko was implying. Then, as quick as lightning, Sayaka and Kyoko grabbed Makoto and began unzipping his jacket.

"W-What? Guys... what are you doing-g?" Makoto said squirming as the two girls removed his jacket.

"AHA!" Junko shouted as she pointed to Makoto's neck. "There are hickies on his neck. Pretty kinky huh Makoto."

Makoto blushed as he felt all his classmates looking at him.

"Damn... so Makoto really did have sex with someone." Mondo said in shock.

"I would have never imagined something like this to happen." Celeste said.

"So... can you deny anything I've said?" Junko said smiling at the luckster.

"No, you're right." Makoto said sighing.

This causes more shock in everyone, especially Sayaka and Mukuro who were shocked to find out that their crush had sex with someone else.

"Wow... I'm impressed Junko. Have you ever considered becoming a detective?" Kyoko said impressed at the fashionista's skills.

"Oh it's nothing! I'm just good when it comes to romance and sex and stuff. I can't do anything like murder or crime investigations."

"Wait so... who did it?" Aoi asked confused. "Who fucked Makoto?"

"Why not ask the man himself. Honestly I can't stand to hear anymore of this idiotic conversation." Byakuya grumbled.

Everyone soon turned their head to Makoto waiting for the answer. But before Makoto could give such an answer, he was interrupted.

"Let's make this more fun shall we."

The voice belonged the Celeste who was smiling at the group.

"Fun? What do you mean by fun?" Chihiro asked confused.

"How about we turn this to a bet?" Celeste said smiling.

"Oh hell no! I am not betting against the Ultimate Gambler. I would like to keep my money thank you very much." Hiro said angrily pointing at Celeste.

"Or what's left of it anyways." Aoi said.

"Well then how about we make this into a casual bet. Just for fun." Celeste said smiling.

Kyoko couldn't help but frown at that statement. It was a little upsetting that her best friend's private life was being exposed just for entertainment. Then again, she felt a bit hurt that Makoto never told her that he had sex with someone. She thought he trusted her enough.

_"Unless... the sexual experience was not enjoyable. What if it was..."_

Kyoko quickly stopped her thoughts. There was no way that something like THAT were to happen to Makoto. Especially from another one of their classmates. Plus Makoto would have told her about that if it had happened right? 

_"I'm overthinking this. Let me just find out who did it. Who here had sex with my best friend."_

Kyoko then smiled and quickly shook her head. This did not go unnoticed as Hina quickly reacted.

"Hey what happened Kyoko? Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just shocked that's all. I still can't believe that I'm gonna use my detective skills for such a silly investigation."

"Wait does that mean..." 

'Yes, let us find out who fucked Makoto!" Kyoko said determined.

"Oh god, not you too Kyoko." Makoto said shaking his head.

Kyoko just smiled.

_"I will figure this out. I will figure out who fucked Makoto!"_


	3. The Suspects

"Okay so how do we do this?" Aoi asked.

"Umm how about we just not do this... please?" Makoto begged.

"Nah, this looks fun!" Leon said smiling as Makoto glared at him.

"Okay first we need to narrow down the suspects," Kyoko began, "It is obviously one of us that Makoto slept with."

"And how do we know that?" Celeste wondered. "After all, it could be an upperclassman."

Kyoko shook her head.

"I doubt it. I know Makoto and he definitely wouldn't go and sleep with someone he barely knows. Most of the time he hangs out with us, so I don't believe it can be anyone who's not in Class 78."

Celeste nodded her head.

"Well that was quite an adequate explanation. It makes sense," Celeste said, "But that leaves the most important question. Which one of us had sex with Makoto?"

"Well we know it can't be Sakura or Hina because they both have alibis." Kyoko stated.

"Yep! Me and Sakura were watching a movie together. We wanted to invite Makoto but apparently he was too busy getting his dirty on." Aoi said as she smirked at Makoto.

Makoto blushed and looked away.

"Well it must be a guy right?" Sayaka said. "After all, Makoto got fucked and not the other way around."

"Not really, it could be a girl with a strap-on!" Junko shouted. "I know you girls have some!"

At that mention, about half of the girls blushed.

"Well I still say it was Celeste! She's so into that stuff!" Hiro shouted.

"I swear to God Hiro if you accuse me one more time..." Celeste said giving a dangerous glare at the clairvoyant.

"But it could be her right?" Aoi said.

"No it's not me. Like I'll have sex with any of you. You need to be in my B-tier at least for me to consider that thought and let me just say none of you are at that level."

Everyone sighed at the Gambler's explanation.

"Honestly I would like your reasoning to be more concrete, but it is acceptable." Byakuya said.

"Wait Byakuya you're actually helping us?" Leon said in shock.

"Yeah, you out of all people?" Mondo said equally shocked.

"I honestly couldn't care less about this issue, but I suppose you idiots need some sort of guidance."

"Does he always have to insult us?" Aoi pouted.

"Maybe he's helping us... so that he could misdirect us to the wrong conclusion. Maybe he was the one who fucked Makoto!" Hifumi shouted.

"No way you giant lump of tart!" Toko shouted. "Master would never do something like that."

"But Hifumi kinda brings up a point." Hiro said. "Makoto is like the only one here who Byakuya actually likes."

"Hiro I swear if you continue this nonsense I will join Celeste in punishing you." Byakuya warned which caused Hiro to shiver in fear.

"I like that idea." Celeste said smiling.

"And also I do not like Makoto... just like how I do not like the rest of you." Byakuya simply said. "I just tolerate him more than the rest of you.”

"Damn harsh as ever." Leon said sighing.

"Well it's safe to say Byakuya wasn't the one who slept with Makoto." Sakura said.

"Then how about Sayaka or Mukuro? They both like Makoto so obviously one of them did it!" Mondo shouted.

Makoto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait... Sayaka and Mukuro li-"

"That's not important." Mukuro said slightly blushing.

"Yeah I agree with Mukuro." Sayaka said equally blushing. "Plus I could never fuck Makoto... I'm not into doing that to him."

After she said that, Sayaka blushed even harder, looking away from everyone else.

"So what you mean is that you're not a top?" Junko said.

"Y-Yeah."

"Then how about Mukuro!" Hiro said. "She's the Ultimate Soldier. She would definitely be into topping people."

Mukuro growled as Hiro quivered in his seat even more.

"Hiro I think you need to shut up, before someone here decides to kill you." Aoi said shaking her head.

"Anyways it couldn't have been Mukuro." Junko said. "Me and her went shopping last night. Plus I happen to know that Mukuro is a total bottom."

Mukuro blushed at her sister's words and turned away from Makoto whom she was previously staring at.

"Well that eliminates Mukuro and Junko." Kyoko states. "And I can eliminate Toko, Chihiro, and Hifumi from our list too."

"Wait why?" Sayaka asked confused.

"Toko is too infatuated with Byakuya to do something like that. Chihiro would never do something like this, and I doubt he is dominate type. Finally, it can't be Hifumi for obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons? What do you mean by that?" Hifumi said.

"She means because you're ugly fatty!" Leon shouted.

"Yeah like anyone would want to sleep with you!" Hifumi shouted back. "Your track record is like little to none!"

Leon growled.

"You want a beating... let's go then!" Leon said as he got up from his seat. Before he could go, Makoto grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"Stop Leon. No need to hurt people." Makoto said.

Leon glared at Hifumi but reluctantly sat back down.

"But what if Makoto is into big guys like that." Toko said smiling creepily. "You're so freaky Makoto!"

"What? I would never in my life have sex with that frickin large blow up doll!" Makoto shouted.

"B-Blow up doll?" Hifumi whimpered.

"Damn Makoto... you savage." Junko said laughing. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I am quite impressed as well Makoto." Celeste said smiling. "Quite fitting for someone who is worthy of being my knight."

"I-... I'm sorry Hifumi." Makoto said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Anyways... so we cleared Sakura, Hina, Junko, Mukuro, Sayaka, Celeste, Byakuya, Toko, Chihiro, and Hifumi from our list of suspects. That leaves only five of us left." Kyoko said.

 _"Five of us. That means it was either Taka, Mondo, Leon, Hiro, or Kyoko who did it."_ Everyone thought.

The investigation was coming to a close and soon they'll know who did it. They will figure out who fucked Makoto!


	4. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part of the story. It's an extra long chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> WARNING: Lots of fluff in this chapter 🥰

"W-Wait... I have a question." Chihiro said raising her hand timidly.

"Yes Chihiro?" Kyoko said addressing the programmer.

"Umm do you think it could have been a certain Murderous Fiend who had sex with Makoto?" Chihiro said timidly.

"You're talking about Genocide Jill?' Sakura asked.

Chihiro just nodded his head.

"Well I mean if one of the girls were to be a top, it would definitely be her!" Hiro shouted.

"So did she?" Sayaka asked.

Everyone soon turned their head towards to Toko.

"W-What are you-u guys looking-g at m-me for..." Toko said. "I- wouldn't-t know-w if s-she did s-something like this-s."

"That is why we need to ask her." Kyoko said. "Bring Jill out."

"WHAT?! You must be crazy!" Toko shouted. 

"Toko just bring her out. I honestly want this to be done as quickly as possible." Byakuya grumbled.

Toko sneezed and a few seconds later she appeared.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES!!!" Jill shouted as she laughed loudly.

This got the attention of some of the other students in the cafeteria, but they were used to it now.

"SO, WHAT WAS I CALLED FOR?" Jill questioned continuing to laugh.

Sayaka filled Jill on what happened.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. SO BIG MAC HERE GOT FUCKED BY SOME PERSON IN OUR CLASS AND YOU GUYS THINK IT'S ME?!!"

"Yeah kinda." Aoi said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jill laughed. "THAT IS HILLARIOUS! YOU GUYS KNOW I ONLY GO AFTER CUTE BOYS RIGHT?"

Kyoko groaned. She knew this was a waste of time. She then looked around and saw Leon gripping his hands tightly.

 _"Now that's weird."_ Kyoko thought. _"Why would Leon-"_

But before she could finish her thought, Jill interrupted her.

"PLUS WHY WOULD I GO AFTER HIM WHEN I HAVE MY SWEET MASTER!! OOH I WOULD LOVE TO SHOVE MY SCISSORS UP HIS-"

"Okay that's enough..." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, how about you go back to Toko now?" Byakuya muttered.

"NOPE NOT GONNA. THIS IS INTERESTING!" Jill said as she laughed in her seat. "SO OTHER THAN ME, WHO ARE THE OTHER SUSPECTS?"

"Well the suspects we have left are Hiro, Leon, Mondo and Taka." Kyoko stated.

Mondo growled and was about to speak up, but got interrupted by Junko.

"Wait, we haven't ruled you as innocent yet. After all, you could have been the one who fucked Makoto." Junko said staring at Kyoko.

Then, Kyoko did something that surprised everyone.

"...he...he...hehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Kyoko started laughing loudly as her eyes filled with tears. Everyone stared at her in shock and fear.

"Is Kyoko..." Hiro began.

"...laughing?" Makoto finished.

"Oh my god... I-.... HAHAHAHA." Kyoko continued to laugh. Soon she realized everyone was staring at her, and quickly put her iron mask back on.

"Ahem... anyways, the idea that I would fuck Makoto is absurd. He's my best friend and I would never do something like that." Kyoko said maintaining a straight face.

Everyone continued to stare at her, still shocked at what happened.

"Well I guess Kyoko couldn't have done it then." Chihiro said.

"Careful! It could be a trick!" Hiro shouted.

"Yeah she's deceiving us with her laughter!" Hifumi said pointing at the detective.

Kyoko glared at the two, which quickly shut them up.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kyoko is telling the truth." Celeste said. "She was not the one who fucked Makoto."

"Thank you!" Kyoko said. "Plus wouldn't it be weird for me to run an investigation if I was the culprit the whole time."

"Her logic is sound. Kyoko was not the one who did it." Byakuya said sighing. "Then that means we have four suspects left."

Everyone soon turned to the four remaining students, looking them up and down.

"Okay I think it's time I call out your shit. There is no fucking way... and I repeat... NO FUCKING WAY THAT I HAD SEX WITH MAKOTO!" Mondo shouted.

"Yeah and me either!" Taka shouted. "Doing something so indecent... you must wait until marriage to do that kind of thing!" 

"Why did I feel like he was gonna say that." Mukuro said sighing.

"Of course Taka would wait until marriage to have sex." Leon grumbled.

"Then we can obviously clear him as a suspect." Kyoko said. "Mondo... not so much."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!!" Mondo shouted.

"Kyoko is right. You and Makoto are pretty close with each other." Celeste said.

"And that means we had sex? THAT'S BULLSHIT!!" 

"Ooh getting defensive are we." Aoi said nudging Mondo's arm.

"W-What the fuck you talking-g about?" Mondo stuttered.

"P-Plus M-Mondo is-s a b-big g-guy. I b-bet he h-has a b-big d-dick." Toko said smiling. "Of c-course not as b-big as M-Master's."

Byakuya groaned as Mondo's face became even more red.

"H-Hey Makoto... c-can you please tell these fuckers that I didn't fuck you." Mondo said looking at Makoto.

"He's right. It wasn't Mondo." Makoto said.

"Wait really?" Sayaka said. "Dang it! I thought we finally figured out who did it."

"Calm down. Now we know that it can't be Mondo. This means there are only two people who could have done it." Kyoko said. "Either Hiro or Leon."

Everyone looked at the pair who both blushed at the attention.

"Well it has to be Leon." Aoi said. "There is no way Makoto would have sex with Hiro."

"Yeah I agree. I doubt anyone in the entire world would choose to have sex with Hiro." Celeste said smiling.

"Even an idiot like Makoto would have enough common sense to not sleep with a retard like Hiro." Byakuya sneered.

"Wow... you guys are really mean." Hiro said putting his head down.

"Well Leon... do you object to having sex with Makoto." Kyoko said looking at Leon.

"Do I object? Hell yes I object! Of course I do! I object, I object, I object. Where's the evidence!? Without evidence, it's all bullshit! It's bullshit and I refuse to acknowledge it." Leon shouted.

"You're the only possibility left!' Kyoko said. "Admit defeat."

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Leon shouted. "I'm straight guys. STRAIGHT. You guys think I'm gay or something?"

"Well we don't know what's your sexuality is." Celeste said. "We just know that you're not straight because you had sex with Makoto."

"I-"

"Is it true Leon? Did you have sex with Makoto?" Sayaka asked slightly blushing. Never in a million years would she believe that Leon and Makoto had sex.

"..."

Everyone stared at Leon who remained quiet.

"So what is it." Byakuya asked. "Did you or did you not have sex with Makoto?"

"Yeah," Leon said rubbing his head sheepishly, "You caught us."

"Leon!" Makoto shouted.

"Sorry babe, but they were on to us." Leon said.

"BABE?!!!" Everyone shouted as they looked at the couple.

Makoto was blushing badly as Leon put his arms around Makoto.

"W-Wait so you two are..." Aoi said.

"Yep we're dating!" Leon said smiling.

Everyone's eyes widen at that statement.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as she stared at Makoto, who turned around nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" Kyoko said slightly frowning.

"N-No I do!! It's just... we planned it to be a secret. At least for now." Makoto said. "But then someone had to tell them."

Leon smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that babe, but you gave it away with all your limping and stuff."

"I didn't ask for you to fuck me that hard!" Makoto said angrily.

His face then blushed even harder when he realized what he said.

"Damn guys. You really went at it yesterday didn't you." Junko said smirking.

Both boys blushed at the comment.

"So I was wondering... when did this all begin?' Sakura questioned.

"The sex or the dating?" Leon asked.

"The dating obviously!" Mondo shouted.

"Well it began about 3 weeks ago. I was walking back to my house after annoying baseball practice when I saw Makoto getting attacked by a couple of thugs."

"WHAT? GETTING ATTACKED?!" Kyoko, Mukuro, Sayaka, and Sakura shouted simultaneously.

"Uhh yeah..." Makoto said smiling sheepishly. "Apparently I stepping into their territory and they planned to like rob me or something."

"Then what happened?" Aoi asked.

"Well then Leon came to my rescue and beat up the thugs." Makoto said smiling at Leon, who returned a smile back.

"You beat them up?" Taka asked. "Don't you know how dangerous that could be!"

"Yeah, they could have been carrying guns or shit!" Mondo shouted.

"Well it was okay. I had my baseball bat, so I just whooped their asses." Leon said confidently.

"Yes!" Junko shouted. "You go and protect your mans."

The couple then blushed again.

"So anyways, what happened after that?” Kyoko said intrigued.

"Well I took Makoto back to my house cause I noticed he had some bruises on his face."

"BRUISES?!!" Kyoko, Mukuro, Sayaka, Sakura, and surprisingly Junko shouted.

"No way. How dare these peasants attack a classmate of Junko Enoshima." Junko shouted in her queen persona. "I shall make them suffer great despair."

"Oh no need! Those goons didn't hurt me at all. I actually got those bruises from falling on the street." Makoto said sheepishly. "I think I tripped on a pebble."

Everyone either shook their head or face-palmed.

"You really need to be more careful Mako." Leon said rubbing Makoto's shoulders.

"MAKO?!" Everyone shouted.

Makoto blushed as he put his head in Leon's neck.

"Aww you two are cute!" Aoi said smiling.

"So what happened after that?" Chihiro asked.

"Well after I took him to my house" Leon began, "I treated his wounds and we just spent a lot of time talking. I managed to convince him to stay over for the weekend and...”

“Wait... so you’re telling me that he stayed over at your house?!” Kyoko said shocked.

”Uhh yeah.”

”Ooh did you guys share a bed?” Junko said winking at the boys.

”N-No of course not!” Makoto said. “I stayed in Leon’s guest room.”

”That’s unfortunate.” Junko said as she got into her sad persona.

”Hey so I always wondered... how do mushrooms get on top of Junko’s head?” Hiro questioned. “Like why-”

“Shut up Hiro.” Celeste said.

”But I-”

“Yeah let Makoto and Leon finish their story!” Aoi yelled.

”No one ever listens to me.” Hiro said sighing.

”Okay now that weedman shut his mouth.” Junko said. “Finish your story!”

”Well basically we got really close that weekend and spent all that time telling each other secrets and dreams. We found out that we really match well together and eventually those feelings went from being friendly to romantic.” Leon explained.

"AWWWWW!!!" Aoi and Sayaka said at the same time.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile. She knew that Makoto had a big crush on Leon ever since he saw him, so she's happy to see his dream coming true.

"Oh and also..." Makoto said smiling deviously, "Do you guys want to hear what Leon told me when I was at his house?"

"Umm babe, I don't think they have to know." Leon said as his face started flushing.

"Ooh what did he say?!" Junko said excited.

"He said, and I quote, 'You're like... my soulmate.'"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Aoi screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the lunch room. "THAT... IS... SO... CUTEEEEE!!!!!"

"Hina-dear, you are being quite loud." Sakura said.

"Yeah and like everyone is looking at us." Hiro said sheepishly.

Makoto turned around and saw that everyone in the lunch room was indeed looking at them.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to stare!! Go mind your own fucking business!" Junko shouted.

Soon the other students turned their heads away and the conversation picked up where it left off.

"Wow you guys are like really cute." Sayaka said blushing.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you guys." Kyoko said smiling.

"Me too!" Aoi shouted.

"Me three!" Chihiro said.

"So am I." Sakura said smiling.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot." Makoto said smiling.

"Anyways now that we figured out who fucked Makoto..." Junko began, "There is another problem that we must address."

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"And that is?" Celeste asked.

"We need to figure out if Mondo and Taka are dating!" Junko said smiling.

"WHAT?!" The pair shouted as they looked at the fashionista in shock.

"Puhuhu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive reviews on this story! It makes me so happy 🥺. Plz like and comment <3.


End file.
